Adagio
by NessaSnape5
Summary: Se siente deseado cuando Lucius le acorrala así contra cualquier pared, cama o puerta, y le toma del cuello casi con violencia; le recorre también con sus manos el pelo y devora su garganta con colmillos afilados. Lucius puede pasar la eternidad en ese recoveco, desesperado por su sangre, por los escalofríos que provoca y le endurecen.


**Resumen:** Se siente deseado cuando Lucius le acorrala así contra cualquier pared, cama o puerta, y le toma del cuello casi con violencia; le recorre también con sus manos el pelo y devora su garganta con colmillos afilados. Lucius puede pasar la eternidad en ese recoveco, desesperado por su sangre, por los escalofríos que provoca y le endurecen. _Agonía de amantes_.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen: son propiedad de JK Rowling. No gano dinero por escribir con ellos.

**Nota**: Les recomiendo que escuchen "Adagio for Strings" de Samuel Barber, mientras leen. Es la obra que me inspiró para este fic.

**Advertencia: **Este fanfic contiene temática homosexual (relaciones hombre-hombre, más concretamente). Si este tipo de categoría no es de tu agrado, por favor, abandona la lectura. Gracias.

_**Adagio**_

La marca en su antebrazo izquierdo le agobia. Le recuerda que él también lleva tatuada una igual en el mismo sitio. Sus ropas negras pueden engañar a sus ojos y tapar la macabra escena, pero no cambiarán la realidad. La calavera violada por la serpiente se mantendrá ahí de por vida, e incluso más allá de la muerte.

Lucius la lleva con orgullo, y a pesar de los tiempos que corren, siempre que puede la muestra con devoción para darse a conocer entre sus iguales como su superior. Él no. Con la mirada baja y el cabello negro cubriendo su cara, se avergüenza cada vez que tiene que remangarse la túnica para dejar al descubierto su verdadera naturaleza. Él no es como Lucius. Antaño quiso serlo, y se dio cuenta de que hay caminos que sólo están escritos para los valientes que sean capaces de seguirlos sin ninguna objeción.

Inconscientes rima con valientes. Orgullo y poder con Lucius.

Por eso él no puede negarse a nada cada vez que Lucius aparece en su puerta, magnífico envuelto en cara piel de dragón, y le ilumina. Irrumpe como un huracán desesperado cargado de gloria, y le hace perder la respiración, el conocimiento y la vergüenza. Le vuelve bello, valiente y fuerte por unas horas; nunca suficientes para soportar después su ausencia. Le besa y le posee con fuerza, con rabia; Severus se dice a sí mismo que eso es más que pasión, aunque se mienta. Se siente deseado cuando Lucius le acorrala así contra cualquier pared, cama o puerta, y le toma del cuello casi con violencia; le recorre también con sus manos el pelo y devora su garganta con colmillos afilados. Lucius puede pasar la eternidad en ese recoveco, desesperado por su sangre, por los escalofríos que provoca y le endurecen.

Severus le deja que tome de él lo quiera, que haga con él lo que quiera; que lo mate o lo obligue a matar en ese momento no es problema. Eclipsado por su perfecta desnudez, sería capaz de enfrentar al Destino por retenerlo un segundo más a su lado; si Lucius así lo quisiera. Se hace y se deshace de madrugada por obra y gracia de sus manos. Bajo ellas, él es todo lo que Lucius le pide que sea. En mil posturas le ofrece el único paraíso que se cree capaz de otorgarle; Lucius lo toma sin mayores displicencias. Y Severus se pierde entre sus piernas y se enreda con ellas creyendo en la absurda fantasía de que son uno solo. La fuerza con la que Lucius lo atañe allí, bajo él, es superior a cualquier sueño; se siente real, con sentimiento. Le lleva a caer al abismo de esa boca, que nunca fue suya, y paladea cada resquicio de ella ofreciéndole a cambio su alma. Todos sus anhelos escondidos no aguantan tanta desesperanza y se liberan de su pecho en prolongados gemidos, de dolor y de placer, contra los oídos de Lucius.

No puede hacer otra cosa que rendirse ante él. Claudica como los pueblos mediterráneos claudicaron ante el poder de Roma; tal y como Dorian se rindió a la influencia de Lord Henry. Cae ante Lucius desnudo y despojado de cualquier atadura, sólo con la negra marca cubriéndole el antebrazo. Sabe que Lucius la idolatra, y se pregunta muchas veces si el motivo de su regreso no es otro sino ella. El oscuro placer de verla en manos de otro, de poder tocarla en otra piel diferente.

Siente celos. De esa pobre calavera que lo mira y lo observa todo desde sus cuencas vacías, con su sonrisa desdentada y macabra. De la serpiente que se desliza dentro de ella, viscosa y desagradable, provocando repulsión por tan obsceno acto. Del modo en que se enredan, uniendo sus horrores juntos. Muerte y sangre. Putrefacción. ¿Cómo puede Lucius adorar eso? ¿Cómo pudo él mismo?

Quiere hablarle, susurrar su nombre con un tono demandante y hacerle responder. Quiere imponerse ante su hegemonía y provocar que lo eleve a su trono de férreo metal con él. Le gustaría arrancarle el alma a pedazos, como Lucius hace con su ropa, y devorar cada oscuro secreto que la envuelve; poder ser el confidente anónimo y el amante entregado, con la certeza de que tiene en su mano las migajas de su amor; sacar de su piel ese sabor amargo que no es de Lucius, que es de otros.

Suspira amargado.

Otros, otros, siempre otros... Ante eso no puede hacer nada; dar media vuelta y mirar hacia otro lado. Y dan igual las veces que corra a buscarlo porque, ahora que se ha ido, el tiempo irá tan lento como en un Adagio.


End file.
